The present invention relates to the field of tool belts generally and, particularly, to the field of tool belts for mechanics while lying in the supine position, and still more particularly to the field of tool belts in the aviation industry.
Mechanics and technicians, specifically in the aviation arena, must perform maintenance while lying in the supine position. Numerous tools are required to perform tasks associated with the removal and installation of equipment and specific testing functions. It is also a requirement to maintain tool control to prevent the incidence of foreign object damage from lost tooling. Numerous aviation accidents have resulted from the lack of tool control. These tools also need to be readily accessible and located within convenient reach because of the sometimes-difficult locations and confined spaces mechanics work in. While technicians currently utilize tote trays and tool bags, these are usually located out of reach, and recognition of the tool is difficult. They also do not provide tool control in the event of accidental spillage. Current tool belts do not have closures to prevent the loss of tools, and are not designed for the specific type of tools required in the aviation field. The current tool belts cannot be modified for the specific job requirements encountered in the aviation field.
Thus, there remains a need for positive tool control to prevent foreign object damage, visual identification, and ease of access to tooling and test equipment while performing maintenance functions and tasks specifically while in the supine position. A need also exists to maintain the equipment within close proximity to the technician, while maintaining a comfortable and safe working environment.
A tool chest organizer is described including a main unit having a skin compatible surface and an opposing surface. An inventive tool organizer also includes a first plurality of hook and loop fastener strips attached to the opposing surface, a plurality of snap fastener portions attached to the opposing surface and a detachable pocket having a hook and loop fastener strip complementary to one of said first plurality of hook and loop fastener strips attached to the opposing surface. A tool organizer incorporates a neck strap adjustably attached to said main unit, a waist strap adjustably attached to said main unit, an attachable shelf unit having a snap fastener component and a plurality of hook and loop fastener strips on a work surface thereof, said shelf unit attached horizontally to said main unit by a complementary hook and loop fastener strip to one of said first plurality of hook and loop fastener strips on the opposing surface of said main unit and a support strap securing the snap fastener component of said shelf unit to said main unit.
Optionally, an inventive organizer has the feature of an attachable translucent cover, said cover attached to said main unit by a complementary hook and loop fastener strip to one of said first plurality of hook and loop fastener strips on the opposing surface of said main unit. An inventive tool organizer further optionally includes an adjustable buckle for adjustment of the support strap. Where desirable, a reflective material may be attached to the main unit. In a further option, a detachable pocket used in an inventive organizer may contain a stretch material outer panel and may further include at least two preformed compartments.
In an embodiment of the present invention, a tool chest organizer includes a main unit having a skin compatible surface and an opposing surface, a first plurality of hook and loop fastener strips attached to the opposing surface and a plurality of snap fastener portions attached to the opposing surface. An inventive organizer also has the feature of a detachable pocket having a hook and loop fastener strip complementary to one of said first plurality of hook and loop fastener strips attached to the opposing surface, a neck strap adjustably attached to said main unit and a waist strap adjustably attached to said main unit. An organizer incorporates a hinged attachable shelf unit having an attachment face, a work surface, a snap fastener component and a plurality of hook and loop fastener strips, the fastener strips on the attachment face and on the work surface thereof, said shelf unit attached horizontally to said main unit by a complementary hook and loop fastener strip to one of said first plurality of hook and loop fastener strips on the opposing surface of said main unit and a support strap securing the snap fastener component of said shelf unit to said main unit.